Into the Darkness
by Red Tabby Tigress
Summary: updated When Legolas spends a day with his young daughter, he finds a group of Uruik-Hai set to destroy Mirkwood. But this is only the beginning of the terror that unfolds. LegolasOC, RR. PG-13 for a bit of Legolas torture.
1. Saali

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I was pretty poor, my pockets were empty, and I don't even own  
my own clothes *cough cough* im in a school uniform *cough cough* ah ha- but I do  
own my underwear ;) LOL. O Yea, and I re-wrote this story- thought I could do better. It was once 'The Darkness of Mirkwood Forest....  
Anyways, im only gonna do one biiiig Disclaimer-  
As much as I wish I don't and never will own Legolas, Aragorn, or ANY of the other characters  
who feature in the LotR series, so I really won't appreciate being sued for like half  
a million dollars or something,.....O and ya, my chars like Aelon, and Saali are mine-  
would much appreciative if u want to use them, if u ask? Kk that was really long, but I think you  
guys kinda get the point......LOL on with the story..... 

1. *************************************************************************** 

Legolas lay, half sitting, half lying, at the top of a small cliff, which was sheltered by a large slab of  
rock, his daughter settled in his lap, almost asleep in his arms. He smiled as he realised she  
was dozing off, and he looked up at the sun, which was rapidly retreating beyond the  
horizon of the forest. It was getting late, and he noticed with regret that they would need to go home  
soon. These days he rarely got to spend much time with his daughter, he was always  
busy running errands for his father and the good of the woodland realm. 

But today he had a space, his father had given him a day to rest and relax, and he remembered  
when he had told both Saali and Aelon that he would take the young elf out for a  
day all to themselves- Saali had been absoloutly thrilled, and hugged him so tightly that he had  
barely been able to breathe.

"Time to go home, little one," Legolas gently roused his daughter, lifting her from his lap, and standing her up, holding her up as she righted herself. While he was still sitting, she wrapped her small arms around his neck in a hug.

"I love you daddy," she said in her soft voice, and he carefully hugged her back, kissing her  
cheek gently. Saali was only of about 5 human years old, and her golden blonde hair was slightly  
wavier than his own, her deep blue eyes almost the colour of Sapphires, and while she  
didn't always understand exactly why her father was never around for her, she was always  
caring, and she never loved him any less for it, although he knew how much more she  
would have liked it if he could spend more time with her.

"I know darling," he smiled, and stood up, gathering her in his arms as he got to her feet, and he  
looked over the cliff.  
"You think you can climb down that?" he raised his eyebrow, almost comically. She wriggled free of  
his hold, giggling, and was about to exclaim that of course she could, when he heard his horse stirring  
restlessly at the cliff bottom, causing him to look over the edge, but he could see nothing.

"Wait here a moment," he said to her, placing her down, "Im going to see what spooked the  
horses." Saali nodded, and he collected his bow and quiver from the ground, and buckled  
his daggers onto his belt. Having armed himself he climbed over the ledge and silently  
made his way to the ground.

Upon reaching the restless White horse, which was dancing nervously on the spot, snorting, it's  
mouth starting to foam. He spoke gently to the creature in Elvish, and stroked it's cheek,  
and neck, which somewhat soothed it. It calmed slightly, but it's ears were flicking  
backwards and forwards furiously, so he too listened for anything suspicious. He heard a large crash  
in the underbrush, and the horse spooked again. Obedient as he was to his master, he  
was terrified, and Legolas sensed this, whispering gently for the animals to leave in his native  
tounge. They spun on their hind legs and within seconds had disappeared  
. Legolas himself drew his bow and an arrow, and aimed it in the direction of the beasts he felt gaining on him.

He let one arrow fly as he heard a movement in the surrounding bushes, and he heard a roar of  
pain and a soft gurgle as he hit his target, and he immeadiatly reached for another arrow. By  
the time the Uruik-Hai had burst through into the clearing he had shot six of them. Upon  
seeing the Elf who was shooting at them, they charged at him, weapons raised. Before  
they came in close range, he shot as many down as he could, and then he tossed his  
bow to the side, drawing his long knives, taking a quick look at the situation he had found  
himself in. More of the foul creatures were coming into the clearing, and to his dismay, he  
found himself completely surrounded. He drove one of his blades into the stomach of an  
attacking Uruik-Hai, and as one behind him raised his blade high over his head to attack him,  
Legolas turned, driving his knee into the offender, and by grabbing his arm, he sent the  
beast over his shoulder, downing several others. He ducked hurriedly as another swung a crude Orc made blade where his head was seconds before, and he lodged his knife in the Uruik-  
Hai's chest. He snatched it back, and in one fluid movement, spun and threw the second one,  
trusting his acute hearing that there was another with a raised blade behind him. It hit the  
creature dead center, where whatever functioned as a heart to the beast lay. But he had no  
time to ponder why they were here in the forest in the first place before he was attacked  
again. 

He turned and stopped dead when he heard the whistle of a roughly made arrow pierce the air,  
then fell into a break fall, just as the thick black arrow thudded deep into the wood of the  
tree, which seconds ago he had been standing in front of. He collected his blades and cut  
down an approaching Orc, then slicing the throat of another. He took the chance to take a  
look around, and saw that there were only five more to go. Three charged him at once,  
overconfident, and in several swift movements they lay dead. He turned his attention to the other two,  
but in a quick motion, one Uruik-Hai swung a heavy club at him, catching him square in the  
jaw, knocking him senseless for several long moments.  
Another Uruik- Hai, who was carrying a heavy, uncomfortable looking bow advanced on the prone elf, intending to stun him with an  
arrow, and take him back to the other Orc's to have a bit of fun with him before they killed  
him. Saali screamed, and the Uruik-Hai momentarily turned his attention to her. They  
would take the girl too, young as she was, she too would provide some sport for his followers, even if  
only a little. 

Legolas slowly came back to his senses, and suddenly wished that the club had knocked him out  
completely as he looked up into the cold, black eyes of an Uruik-Hai, who had his bow  
drawn back, ready to shoot. Without warning, he made a sickening gurgle deep in his throat, an  
arrow shaft sticking halfway out of his neck. He released his arrow without aim, making Legolas jump  
nimbly to the side as it flew past him, catching some of his hair as it landed with a thud in a  
tree.

The Elf gasped in rugged breaths of relief, and saw another Orc fall, an arrow in it's chest. He  
looked up to the cliff, where his daughter stood, a smaller bow in her hand, another arrow  
notched.  
He hurriedly got to his feet, and collected his bow from the ground, and climbed the cliff. Upon  
reaching the top, he hugged Saali tightly.  
"Thankyou, little one," He smiled, "you make me proud." He said the last sentence in elvish, and she  
smiled up at him innocently.

"Now," he said, "you think you can climb down the cliff? All by yourself?" he asked her.  
"Of course I can," she giggled, escaping from his hold, and quickly dissapeared over the edge, leaving  
her father to collect their packs, and with the heavy thought of the Uruik Hai reappearing  
in the forest.

****************************************************************************************************

Thoughts? Comments? Reviews? See down the bottom, but no flames. If you are going to torture yourself  
by reading this, and then complain about how you are wasting your time reviewing, and all that stuff,  
I hate to break it to you, but I won't entirely care much.....so yeah. Anyways, as I said before at the  
top, I wrote this story AAAAGES ago, and I had the idea that maybe I could re-write it a little better  
since I cringe at the format, and the story alike, I have no Idea why I even got 14 reviews. Hehehehehe  
but anyway, this is the new version, so it will be a little better, 

enjoy ;)


	2. Aelon

For Disclaimer, see the page before.....LOL I wasn't kidding when I said I was only gonna do one disclaimer....

*********************************************************************************************************************

When Legolas and Saali finally came into view of the living area of Mirkwood, Aelon sighed softly with relief.  
for a moment, she had thought they might not come home that night, and the idea had only been re-inforeced when   
Both of thier horses had come into the yard at a gallop, looking scared. She smiled slightly as her husband walked up to  
her, thier daughter curled up to his neck, fast asleep.  
  
  
"Where have you been?" Aelon asked him softly, as not to wake her, "It's so late, something could have attacked you."

We were attacked by Uruik-Hai," Legolas, said softly, his expression changing, "They were coming towards Mirkwood, I am going to ward them off."

Aelon cursed him softly in elvish, and followed him as he went towards the stables.  
"You can't possibly fight them all off on your own," she said, her eyes clouding with concern. Legolas didn't slow, his pace, however. 

"And your hurt," she said as they entered the lit up stable, seeing for the first time a large bruise along his cheek, and several cuts and scratches on his torso and arms. It was only when they reached the stall where one of his mount's stood that he stopped, and carefully passed Saali to her. Seeing the worried look in her eyes, he gently hugged  
her, and held her tightly for a moment. Then he kissed her softly, and pulled away.

"There is no time," he told her, "round up some men, and send them after me, but the Uruik-Hai must not be allowed here, we do not need the panic it will bring, and the loss of innocent lives that they will take."  


Then he moved away completely, and entered the stall, carefully running his hands over the nose of the animal before he swung up on it's back.  
  
"I will be back soon," he reassured her, before nudging the horse's sides, and leaving a sad looking Aelon behind.

  
  
  
  


*************************************************************************

  


Aelon gently cradled Saali for a moment, before she went to the stablehands, and asked them to ready Theomir's and Elondrir's mounts immeadiatly. She was worried sick about her husband, knowing there were many more foul beasts than Uruik-Hai that lurked in the depth of Mirkwood's forest. 

She then hurried to the palace, all but running through the corridors, until she reached her destination, and knocked desperatly at the door.

  


A tall, slender blonde elf opened it moments later. He looked a lot like her husband, yet he also looked so different- he didn't have such an innocent air around him, and he wasn't as slight.

  


"Aelon!" he greeted her, but when he saw she was in near hystirics, he took Saali from her grip in one arm, and gently put another round her shoulder, steering her towards a chair. His own wife shut the door, and tucked Saali into a bed.

  


"What is wrong?" Theomir asked gently, his green eyes filled with concern.

  


"Legolas was attacked by Uruik-Hai when he took Saali out today. He brought her back just now, and he left with a fresh horse. He said he would ward them away from the kingdom," she choked, "Theomir, you have to follow him, he was hurt, and if he takes them on single handed, they will kill him. I know he is swift, but there must be many there if he is worried about the slaughter of our kin," she sobbed, and Miaela, Theomir's wife, put a sympathetic arm around her shoulders.

  


Theomir nodded grimly, acknowledging what he had just heard. 

  


"I must go at once," he said, his concern for his youngest brother marring his brow. He took up his bow, and strapped on his weapons.

  


"I will ready the mounts. You fetch Elondrir, and we will go to his aid. Then search out Estel and send him with an armed force- I fear if we wait for them it will be too late. Tell them to cover our retreat," he sighed, and paused momentarily, "My brother sees both sense and madness- he was right to stop the Uruik-Hai, but to do so on his own may cost him his life."

  


"Your mount and Elondrir's mount are waiting outside the stables. You go, and I will fetch him," Aelon said, and stood to leave. Just before she got to the door, she suddenly remembered Saali.

  


"She can stay here," Miaela said gently, guessing what had stopped her sister in law, "she is no burden to me."

  


Aelon looked at her, relived, "Thankyou, you are too kind," she said with sincere appreciation, and dissapeared down the halls to Elondrir's rooms.

  
  
  
  


*************************************************************************************

  


Sorry guys, really short chapter, but it was kind of the in-between of the story :D. Hehe, and just so you guys know, I KNOW that Legolas is the only child of Thranduil, -my storyline just calls for the need of two brothers. 

Makes it more interesting....or just kinda fitted the storyline I had at the time......can't remember what it was exactly....LOL. Anyway, big, big thanks to the three who reviewed!!! *Hugglepounce* *hands out cookies and ice-cream to Elvenranger13, farflung, and Seanthi.

  


Hehe and yes, reviews are MUCH appreciated guys, thanks so much.


	3. Legolas

Disclaimer- first page. But ya better re-enforce it huh.

As much as I wish I did, I do not own Legolas, or Aragorn. Nor will I ever own them.

I do, however, own Elondrir, Theomir, Saali, Aelon, and Miaela, who are my creations, so ask if you want to use them guys, I mean, we're all adults here. 

Thankyous-

Caunoiech- WOW thankyou sooooooooo much man! Hehe I have no Idea what Hannon Ille means but thanks all the same

Elvenranger 13-

Thanks for yet another review! Luv ya! I never read the Hobbit, but in the 'war of the Ring' game, in the Gollum scenario, it says that Legolas is the only son of Thranduil? (Coz I wanted to see what would happen when u kill him XD) Oh well, too bad.. LOL. 

  


Night Ryder- Hehe you should try writing something about Gimli if you are good at writing funny stuff! Just go along with the movie storyline! He is pretty funny in the movie! If you try send me an email so I can see!!!!

And thanks for the review!!!!!

  


Radioactive d'arvit- Thanking you for your review!! *hugs*

  
  
  


Mwahaha this chapter was sooooooo fun to write, especially after I got ElvenRangers review, ;) hehe. But yes, I love my Legolas, even though It may seem like I don't at times.

  


******************************************************************

  


Oh yes, and this chapter contains a little violence- not too graphic, about pg-13 level, yea, just so you have been warned *laughs* oh yes, violence from me is pretty uhh..pathetic XD so never fear ;)

  


******************************************************************

  


Legolas dismounted from his horse, who was fidgeting nervously, recognising the presence of Orcs and the fighting Uruik-Hai nearby. 

  


"It is okay, _Mellon-nin_, he said gently, trying to soothe the animal, "You may go now, head for home, and do not let the creatures in this forest stop you."

  


The animal hesitantly turned to leave, then turned back, and nudged the elf, and hard.

  


"I will be fine," Legolas smiled, and shooed the horse away, watching him dissapear into the shadows of the forest. He then climbed a nearby tree that went up for as far as his sharp eyes could see, and perched patiently on a branch, waiting. 

  


He heard the Uruik-Hai stride noisily through the forest, stepping on branches, and cutting through brush as they went. Suddenly the leader paused, sniffing the air.

  


"An Elf stood here not long ago," it snarled, turning to it's pack. He went to the tree Legolas sat in, and tore the bark savagely, making the Elf wince.

  


"He went up here," the Uruik-Hai continued, and then it snapped. "Go after it!" it boomed, and several other of the foul beasts dragged themselves up. Silently, Legolas shifted, and climbed higher. He went up as far as he could, and started to panic slightly as he realised that there was no-where to go. The Orcs were gaining on him fast, and in great numbers.

  


~When did the Uruik-Hai start climbing trees to catch thier enemies~ Legolas wondered.

He had always known the beasts as lazy, and they would only work if it ment death or torture for them, or if someone far more powerful commanded it of them. He suddenly flinched as one of the beasts grabbed his ankle, and he fell backwards, dropping many of his arrows, and nearly his bow. Then before he could move he was dragged back over the branch he was hanging from, and down to the waiting Uruik-Hai.

  


The Elf quickly snatched his knife from it's holster, and plunged the blade into the chest of the Orc who was dragging him down, and watched the creature fall from the tree, dead. In an instant, three more of them climbed up, surrounding him, and grabbing for him. One had a club, the other two had small, crudely made blades, that were blunt, and therefore, painful to die upon. The two with daggers attacked him, and he cut one down, but the other slammed his blade against Legolas' hand, making him lose grip of the knife embedded in the body of the dead Uruik-Hai, who then fell from the tree. He cursed softly, and reached for his other knife, when suddenly he felt a white hot line of pain in his left arm- the Uruik behind him had gouged a deep wound with his blunt knife, and his arm hung useless at his side. He retaliated quickly despite his pain, a rough slice with his right arm, and yet another dead enemy fell from the tree.

  


He took a second to check his arm, which proved almost fatal for him, as a heavy club smashed against his chest, pinning him to the tree trunk for a second, and knocking all the air from his body. He felt himself falling, and grabbed a branch, pulling himself up, only to feel the club connect with his side, making a sickening crunch as several of his ribs were broken. He wavered, falling against the trunk of the tree for support, and lost his balance. With the help of another club to his already injured ribs, he felt light-headed, and lost his balance. For the first time in his long life, he fell from the tree, his injured arm preventing him from clinging to any of the branches for more that a few seconds. 

  


The elf winced as he painfully hit one of the branches, and was unable to prepare himself well enough before he landed on the ground at the base of the tree. He groaned weakly, badly winded, and unable to move on the ground. The Uruik-Hai milled around his injured form, grinning evilly in anticipation of seeing the slight being in front of them be tortured.

  


One of the bolder beasts kicked him hard in the side, doing nothing to aid the Elf's breathing, and then more followed his lead. One of them Wielded a heavy club, and brought it down too close to his head for comfort, and he tried to move. The club broke his arm. Another heavy blow, and it smashed his unbroken right ribs. 

  


Legolas tried to roll, to shield himself, which he found virtually impossible, and then he groaned inwardly as he felt an arrow sink deep into his shoulder, and seconds later, another pierced his side. More of them kicked him, and at last the elf cried out in pain- one of the clubs had landed on the site of the arrow wound, forcing the shaft to snap and splinter, and forcing it back through another path. He felt deathly ill. 

  


~ You sealed your own fate this time~ He thought weakly to himself. The Uruik-Hai, deciding that hitting the area where they had shot him with an arrow was causing him great amounts of pain, brought another club down on his exhausted and injured form. 

This time, the white hot pain that seered through him engulfed him completely. His head swam, and he lost consciousness. 

  


Moments later, the Uruik-Hai lost interest in their game, and abandoned the elf, leaving him lying by the tree momentarily as they argued over what to do with him.

  
  


******************************************************************


	4. Theomir

Gah. 

Disclaimer: Do I really own Lord of the Rings *blush* Yes, really, I do.....NOT. 

Hehe but I wish I did. Anyone willing to lend me a million dollars so I can buy it, and then another million to pay people to shush up and pretend I wrote it? No. Oh well it was worth a try....

  


******************************************************************

  


Reviewers:

  


ElvenRanger13: MWAHAHAHa.....hehe. Oh my god im insane *slaps head*

Yesh they can stop hurting him I think.

  


Reference kid: Thanks for the reviews! *hands out ice-cream* 

  


Caunoiech: *runs really really fast* arrrrggggh. Don't worry, hehe Im not that evil. That comes in the next story *cough cough* I mean did I say that out loud, I mean errr.....

LOL. How could I kill him (ignores the voice in head yelling *easy*) He is soooo cute LMAO jks. Thanks for the review.

  
  
  
  
  


******************************************************************

  
  


Theomir and Elondrir deftly crept up to the party of Uruik-Hai, being careful to stay downwind of them so they went undetected. 

  


Thier sharp eyes searched the group for signs of their brother. Both elves had heard the loud growls and taunts from the beasts, and it had just about confirmed their brother's presence among them. When Theomir first saw Legolas it was all he could do to stifle a soft growl in his throat. 

  
  


He silently pointed Elondrir to where the elf lay among the Uruik-Hai, and frowned when he saw them approach their badly injured brother. Deftly, he notched an arrow to his bow, and shot the Uruik-Hai in the head, and in the arguments of the group, none heard his death. Elondrir notched his own bow, and let his arrow fly to another of the foul creatures, killing him as well. 

  


Theomir moved, silently towards where his brother lay. 

  


"Cover me," he hissed softly, "I will get him."

Elondrir nodded. He notched his bow, and seeing that his older brother needed a distraction, he let the arrow fly through the air, rustling the leaves of a tree on the opposite side of the clearing, and bringing down an orc, who happened to be patroling the area. The creature gasped, creating quite a distraction, and Theomir darted out, and quietly knelt down next to Legolas. 

  
  


For a moment he doubted his brother lived, but he pressed his fingers to the younger elf's neck, and felt a pulse beating steadily. Frowning at the severe injuries that the Orcs had bestowed on Legolas, Theomir tried at first to pick up his brother in a way that would hurt him least, but he heard the angry roar of an Uruik-Hai, and he carefully slung him over his shoulder, being thankful that it was Legolas, not Elondrir he had to carry.

He then leapt through the bushes and escaped into the nearby forest at a run, hoping his other brother Elondrir had escaped. 

  
  
  


*****************

  
  
  


Elondrir sent his arrows flying in all directions, felling as many of the beasts as he could. When they chased his brothers, he shot them down to buy the pair more time, and slowly backed away from the chaos. He frowned as he saw one of the Uruik-Hai climb into the lower branches of a tree, and shot him down.

  


~Uruik-Hai climb trees now?~ He was puzzled at this new antic, but it did not disturb him enough to shoot down another six Uruik-Hai in less than a minute. He looked around, just beginning to despair for his own escape, when more than fifty arrows rained down upon the group.

  
  


He had never been more relieved to see the rugged Ranger Aragorn on his rearing chestnut stallion launch himself into battle. He was followed by an immense army of Thranduil's elves, who had strategically surrounded the Orcs. Elondrir called out to Estel, who pulled his sword from the body of a dead Uruik-Hai, and trotted up to him.

  


"I will follow Theomir and help him. Once you have destroyed the Uruik-Hai, select a few warriors and follow us. Appoint a leader and send the rest home."

  


Aragorn nodded, and wheeled his horse, while the blonde elf dissapeared swiftly back into the darkness of the forest.

  


********************

  
  


Theomir paused slowly, and looked around at the surrounding forest. Everywhere he could see was dark, and gloomy, with no chance for him to hide. He studied the surrounding area, keeping watch for spiders, who were known for killing, and trapping their prey in webs. Many dead Rangers had been found, wrapped tightly in web, and missing legs, or arms, as had young, unsuspecting elves. 

  


He searched frantically, aware of the heavy dampness on his left shoulder, seeking a hiding place. He pressed on, wading through water, and trying to hide his trail from the Uruik-Hai, should they follow him. 

  


Upon hearing the cry of battle in the thick of the forest, Theomir stopped, and looked in the direction of the battle. They had suceeded in keeping the kingdom safe from the Foul Beasts, it seemed, and he was happy for that, but not that it had almost cost his youngest brother his life. While it had stalled the Uruik-Hai, giving them a great advantage, and valuable time, the almost lifeless form of Legolas was a constant reminder of their loss. Keeping that in mind, Theomir set a gruelling pace for himself.

  


He could remember, all of a sudden, a safe hiding place he had inhabited during most of his youth. Checking Legolas carefully, he headed towards it.

  


***************************************************************************

  


And now, at the end of yet another too-short chapter, I thank you for joining us all here.......

  


Uhhh...yea. Skip the formality, hehe. Thanks guys.

  


*Legolas* "But I don't understand- WHY is it so fun to torture ME?"

  


*me* "I don't know, but as long as I don't kill you, Caunoiech doesn't seem to mind" *shrugs*

  


*Legolas* "Grrr."

  


*me* "Fine," *pouts* "I will stop then."

  


*Legolas* "But you said in the next story that you would kill me and......."

  


*Me* ~Pushes Legolas into my cupboard and locks the door~ "Okaaay, thats a little too much caffeine for you....." *ignores pounding on the other side of the door.

  


Hehe. Im nuts. R/R, thanks guys.


	5. Elondrir

Disclaimer: *staggers in with a funny looking hat with a cool fuzzy feather on it* WOOOHHHHOOOOOO stuff this I own PotC *some random person snatches hat off head*

ahhhh, gutted. :( Oh well, back to this. Hehe I don't think I own Lord of the Rings.....I'll have to look at the list of things I own.

*looks at list*

my cell phone.....my Blindspott CD.....Nope, not on there

And thanks to the AWESOME 3 people who reviewed me last time, *hugs* thanks so much

******************************************************************

Elondrir shouldered his bow as he paused at a halt in the trail he was following. He looked around at the surrounding forest, but there was no sign that either of his two brothers had passed where he stood. He wandered shortly from his track, and knelt to the ground when his sharp eyes picked out the red of blood against the green of the grass. Lowering his hand, and intending to pick a few blades, the sticky red substance came off on his hands. Frowning he raised it to his nose- it was fresh, and it was Legolas'.

Elondrir sighed slightly, and looked around, narrowing his eyes as he scanned the area for spiders, and their webs. Frowning when he didn't see any, he searched closer, but couldn't even see a trace of the man-sized beasts. It was odd, to say the least, but he was far to worried for Legolas to bother with such things, and he dismissed the thought.

All of a sudden, the trail was clear to him once again, and he stood, wiping his bloodied hand on his tunic. The elf let the bow slide to his elbow, and then his hand, and he set off at a swift pace yet again, over exerting his sharp senses once again as he dissapeared again within the depths of the shadowy forest.

******************************************************************

Legolas groaned weakly where he lay, exhausted and injured, across his brothers shoulder. Every time the older Elf moved, no matter how light his step, Legolas' injuries were jarred about, causing him more, and more pain. His head was literally swimming, and he tried to move, but couldn't- his wounds hurt him too much. His mind wandered from the pain, and he drifted slowly, thinking about Aelon, and Saali, hoping that both were safe, and hopefully resting in more peace than himself. 

It barely registered when Theomir stopped completely, but when Legolas felt himself being lay very carefully on the ground, something soft being tucked beneath his head, he slowly realised that he was no longer being carried. As he slowly became more coherant, the pain flooded back to him. It was near unbearable in his side, and his shoulder- he could feel the arrow shaft embedded in his body in both places. His right arm felt completely numb except for what he could only describe as a dull, but constant ache, compared to the arrow wounds. His chest felt heavy, and he knew that most of his ribs were broken, or shattered by the difficulty in breathing he was experiencing. 

He frowned a little as he looked up at his brother with half glazed eyes, and tried to focus on him, with no avail.

"Theomir, is Aelon and Saali...., are they alright?" He choked out weakly.

******************************************************************

"Theomir, is Aelon and Saali...., are they alright?"

Theomir snapped to attention at these words, looking Legolas over fully, and slowly taking in the sight of his badly wounded brother, in his own time.

"Aelon and Saali are fine. Worried sick about you, but otherwise alright," he said evenly, as he analysed the injuries.

He started at Legolas' head. Apart from a couple of bruises, some dirt, and a small cut on the pale skin, he was otherwise okay. Feeling a little relieved, he moved down a little. His neck was okay too, except for bruising that completely encircled his neck, suggesting he had been strangled for a time. His shoulder was by far the worst. With two quick movements of his knife, Theomir carefully pulled away the front of the elven tunic, and set it aside, leaving the worst injuries exposed.

Sighing, Theomir forced himself to start, once again, this time at the shoulder. He took note of the rugged, painful cut that ran up the back of the younger elf's arm, and the odd, limp way the arm lay. He assessed it as broken, and moved onto the arrow wound on the other shoulder, gently probing it. He cursed when he saw deep bruising and blood caked around the opening, seeing that it had snapped. Gently pressing a cloth to the still bleeding wound, Legolas groaned softly in his throat, and lay his head to the side, closing his eyes.

"I am sorry," Theomir said gently, leaving the cloth there, and examining the rest of the damage. His ribs were most notable, covered with sickening blue, black, and purple bruising, and his breathing was noticibly constricted. Below, he could see the other arrow wound, this one not quite as bad. Part of the shaft was still clear of the wound, and would be easy to remove. He set down his small pack, and gathered his supplies. Seeing that his brother was now unconscious, he quickly set about hiding the place from sight, leaving to collect some water, so he could set about healing Legolas.

******************************************************************

When Elondrir finally stepped through the small, almost hidden entrance, to what he could only describe as a 'burrow', he sighed sadly, yet in relief. Theomir was carefully washing and binding the wounds on Legolas' shoulder and side, his face expressionless, yet pale, and the Oldest Elf didn't turn to greet him.

"Is he okay?" Elondrir knelt down silently, and helped Theomir hold their brother upright so he could bind up his mid section. Still silent, Theomir deftly wrapped the bandages, and then tucked the ends up, and then motioned to him to lay the younger elf down.

Elondrir did so, pulling his cloak up over the unconscious elf to cover him, and Theomir wiped the blood from Legolas' face. When he finished, he looked up at Elondrir, his face grim, and his eyes flashing with worry.

"Elondrir, ..................I do not think........" His voice cracked a little, and then he sighed, shaking his head.

"I do not think I should stay in here for much longer.......Do you mind if I keep the first watch?" He asked.

Elondrir nodded understandingly.

"I will stay in here with Legolas, you find Aragorn, and bring him back here to us," he said gently, and evenly, watching as the older elf dissapeared.

******************************************************************

Meh, im not really into writing LotR fics at the mo, lol, only just came back from watching Pirates of the Caribbean and I am all confuzzled. Hehe. Im hoping this chapter is a tad longer than the last, OMG because they are too short.

Feedback much appreciated, so R/R please guys, no flames, ladida and bobs your uncle.


	6. Aragorn

Disclaimer: I am poor.......yep, sad truth, some day I might be rich, but for now, *pulls lint out of pocket, MWAHAHA I........am so broke. Hehe, Donations? *XD* hehe im insane, so I therefore, do not own LotR....

  


***************************************************************************

  


Gah.....I was thinking the other day, of illustrating some of my stories. Just like a couple of scenes, but yeah......

  


If anyone who is commenting might take this into account, and just slip in your suggestions of what might make a good pictures, or you can email me even if you really want, just a scene you might like to see a picture of? Thanks guys.

  
  


***************************************************************************

Legolas choked as he woke up, a cold sweat on his brow, and his whole body was trembling so much it scared him. In the darkness of the burrow, he did naught but stare upwards to the roof until he got his fear under control.

He felt paralysed, and in truth, it scared him no end. He was unable to move either arm, due to the injuries, and he had no strength to move his legs. He could move his head to either side, but in his current state, he could ask no more of his body.

Momentarily closing his eyes, he ordered himself to take deep breaths, until he could think straight. He used logic, and figured the reason he couldn't move his arms was due to the wound in his shoulder, and his broken and cut arm. Why he couldn't move his waist- he had the arrow wound. Relaxing a little, he looked over to his side.

Aragorn, Estel, The Ranger, was fast asleep to his left side, Elondrir to his right. His sharp ears could hear the rest of their company slowly drawing breath, sleeping soundly, barely moving. His bed felt cold. He was so used to having Aelon tucked fast asleep at his side, even though they had only spent ten years as a wedded couple. He felt so lonely without her that it hurt, and he hoped that they would be fit to travel as soon as possible. 

His sharp eyes and ears picked up movement behind the camouflaged opening to the burrow, and as his brother peered in, he relaxed his senses.

"Legolas," Theomir whispered quietly, "You are awake, I was so worried you had left us," he said.

"I will be fine," Legolas smiled uncomfortably, " Do you think I would leave you that easily?

You would be lost with no-one to help out of trouble."

"Mayhap," Theomir frowned thoughtfully, chewing his lip, "but mayhap not. Miaela is with child, twins. I may very well have two boy elflings to look out for, so you better grow up soon, brother," his serious face grew somewhat happier as he explained. Legolas looked up at him, exhaustion, but happiness evident in his eyes.

"Congratulations," he smiled, then an odd look come across his face, "I must say it took you awhile though, you have been with Miaela far longer than I to Aelon," he said smugly.

Theomir laughed silently.

"Well maybe it is because I was not in such a hurry for such things to come along," he teased, " I still have a long life ahead of me, and Miaela too," he then paused uncomfortably, "I think that maybe you should rest brother, I would hate for you to be too exhausted to ride home tomorrow."

Legolas nodded in agreement, suddenly his stomach squirming in anticipation of going home to see Aelon and Saali once more.

"That I will," he said shortly, and Theomir disappeared beyond the greenery, back to his watch.

"Goodnight Legolas, get some rest," Theomir said gently as he resumed his post, looking up through the shelter of the trees.

*******************************************************************

Aragorn woke to sunlight trying to claw it's way into the darkness of the burrow, and rubbed his eyes, sitting up. He cursed when he saw all but Legolas were awake, and were presumably outside, setting themselves for the ride back to the citadel, where Thranduil awaited the return of his sons.

Taking a moment to look over the younger elf as he slept, he frowned. Legolas was pale, and his breathing shallow, hardly there at all. Blood had seeped through the bandages, and would need changing before he could go anywhere. He lay a rugged hand on the good shoulder of the Elf, and watched as Legolas' eyes slowly came into focus, and smiled as Legolas furrowed his brow momentarily, trying to comprehend where he was.

"Aragorn," he said softly, "Where is everyone else?" 

The prince tried to sit, but all he managed to do was cause himself a lot more pain, and Aragorn forced him to lie down again.

"They are preparing the mounts for the ride home," the Ranger replied, "but first, we must get some food into your belly, and get these bandages changed. You wouldn't want to fall from your horse in front of the men? Or your brothers," he smiled, and Legolas frowned. 

"I would not fall from my mount," he said evenly, "for he is much better trained than the likes of your's," he grinned almost childishly.

"I severely doubt it, young prince," Aragorn teased, "I trained him myself."

"Then of course, there is your problem, the last time I saw you 'train' a horse you were being dragged along in the dirt behind him," Legolas laughed.

"I was only 10 then, Legolas," Aragorn frowned, "Clearly you have not been to Rivendell lately other than business purposes ,"

"Clearly I have not," Legolas agreed almost sadly, but was disturbed by Elondrir entering the burrow.

"Legolas, you're awake!" he smiled.

"Yes, and you are just in time to help me change the bandages," Aragorn smiled, and Elondrir groaned.

"I am being ordered around by a lowly human," he smiled, mockingly, "I never thought I would see the day." 

Aragorn raised an eyebrow.

"Lowly?" he asked, "My dear prince, In a month I am to be a king, how much higher would you like me to be?" he teased.

*******************************************************************

Another chapter up, sorry that took so long guys, that was really uncalled for LOL. But my exams are really going to interfere next week, so apologies for any lateness, Ciao

R/R guys, and don't forget to add thoughts on my illustration idea.


	7. Thranduil

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. I wish I did, but unfortunatly for me, I don't...................Gah.

I own Saali, Theomir, Elondrir, and Aelon, but only because I made em up :p

***************************************************************************

And I know this chapter has taken me AGES, but I kinda lost interest because I just couldn't think what to write next for it. But I made this chapter slightly longer than the rest in an attempt to make up for it, 

***************************************************************************

Two days later, Aragorn dismounted his horse as the group approached the halls of the Elven King, and, another Elf dropped to gather his mount's rein. He approached the horse that Theomir was sitting on, while taking all of Legolas' weight, and holding the younger elf upright with one arm. There was no doubt that the youngest Elf needed rest, and he helped Theomir get him off the horse. Legolas staggered, all of his Elvish grace disappearing from him, and the Human carefully steadied him, pulling one of his arms around his shoulder, helping him stay upright as Theomir dismounted also, and secured the other arm. Elondrir edged his horse through the group, and stopped momentarily at his brothers and Aragorn.

"I will send for help, as Legolas is too tired, even with your help. I will tell Ada he is home as well ," he said, nodding, and his horse sprung forward gracefully, after being given almost invisible commands. It was only minutes after he had been gone, several elves came out with a stretcher for Legolas to lie on. Both Theomir and Aragorn frowned as the youngest Prince barely put up a fight at being helpless so helpless, as a blanket was drawn up to his neck, covering the worst of his injuries from sight, and then he was taken up inside the palace to be tended to. Aragorn turned to Theomir, not bothering to hide the mixture of relief and concern from his face.

"I will go and collect Aelon," he said, "She must be terribly worried about him,"

"Of course," he nodded, the other elf replied, "I will go with Legolas."

With that, Aragorn turned and the pair went their separate ways, Theomir following the Elves who were taking his brother away. The King of men sighed, and ruffled his hair a little, before going to search out Aelon.

***************************************************************************

Legolas looked to the side as he heard small footsteps into the room, his normally sharp blue eyes glazed over, to see Aelon. She was every bit as worried as Theomir had told him. She was as pale as a ghost, and looked visibly relieved to see he was alive. He watched numbly as his brother pulled a chair for her, which she collapsed in, and he felt her take his bloodied hand in both of her smaller ones, caressing it gently. She didn't even seem to flinch at his now exposed injuries, but focussed herself on his face.

"I think we will leave you two alone with the healers," he heard his brother say, and then both he and Aragorn disappeared from the room He smiled weakly at his wife, closing his eyes briefly in pain as he felt the healer cut the bandages from his side, probing the wound a little..

"Are you okay?," Aelon asked softly, leaning over and unfastening one of his braids that had half come undone, smoothing the crinkled hair out afterwards. He moved his head to the other side at her will, and she carefully picked that one out as well.

"You're a mess," she kissed his forehead gently before sitting back in her chair, a hand resting against his cheek. He flinched at the pain in his side as the healer drew a cloth with a stinging liquid over the wound, but composed himself as a mixture of herbs were pushed inside, even though it hurt. It would not do for Aelon to see him in pain, she was already worried enough as it was, he didn't need to make her worse. 

"Im okay," he said softly, "Nothing a few days rest will not cure," she was not convinced, however, but she moved aside to let the healer treat his shoulder, nonetheless. This time it hurt as the elf cleaned the arrow wound, and pained him even more when she stuffed it with the same herbs that had been forced into his side, and he fought not to cry out in pain. The rest of his minor cuts were checked and cleaned thoroughly, and then re-bound. He felt Aelon help him sit up, and the healer bound lengths of bandages around both his waist and his shoulder, tucking them deftly so they didn't loosen and unravel when he slept. He was only vaguely aware as a soft silver shirt was slid over his head, and brought carefully down to cover his injured torso. Then he was laid back down, and the healer handed him a glass flask of liquid.

"Drink this," he said in a deep, but friendly voice, "It will ease the pain," he smiled, "You just need to get some rest and you will be fine again," he finished, and collected up his things. As Legolas downed the contents of the bottle, the Healer left the room, leaving the couple on their own. Aelon took the empty bottle from his hands as he lay down, and set it on a table as he shifted uncomfortably, trying to find somewhere to lie. He looked up, and seeing Aelon's sad face, he patted the bed beside him, on his good side, gently.

"Come here," he said gently, motioning her to lie down at his side, and she quietly did so, curling up at his side, her head resting against his good shoulder. He protectively wrapped an arm around her body, and she smiled a little.

"I was so worried about you," she murmured, toying absently with the long blonde hair that lay over his shoulder. Unbeknownst to him, she had un-braided the plait at the back of his head while the healer had replaced his shirt and bandages, but he merely tightened his slightly sore arm around her, and uncomfortably shifted to kiss her forehead.

"I shouldn't have gone, im sorry," he apologized, lying back down again, feeling her move against his neck.

"It's okay," she whispered, "Theomir said if you had not gone to head them off, they would have been too close," her eyelids drooped, and she sighed in content.

"The Uruik-Hai are getting smarter," he laughed softly, "They climbed up a tree after me, and pulled me down," he paused, "We may yet have to watch them more closely."

"It's a miracle you weren't killed," she frowned, "You're never this badly injured when you come back from fights," she clung to him, burying her face in his neck. He stroked her back soothingly, even though it pained him to move his arm more than a little at a time. But at this time he didn't care, Aelon was considerably upset, and he knew it was his fault.

"How's Saali?" He asked, changing the subject.

"She is terribly upset," the female elf looked up at him, her very pale blue eyes filled with sadness, "She kept asking me if you were going to die," she whispered, a tear streaking down her pale cheek. Moving his other arm, with great difficulty due to the arrow wound in his shoulder, he carefully wiped the tear from her face with his thumb, and she closed her eyes briefly at his touch, not moving.

"It's okay now," he said "Im home ," He felt her slide an arm around his neck, avoiding his injured shoulder, and gently clasping some of his hair in her hand.

"I know," she said sleepily, "I just find it so un-nerving to see you in so much pain. You have never had more than a small cut and a few bruises, ever, and you are a good warrior- one of the best."

"There were many more Uruik-Hai than there were of me," he chuckled softly, "I was trying to hide, and they caught me. Fortunately, I provided a small distraction for them," he smiled.

"And they nearly killed you," she interjected.

"Better than having them get back here, and kill you," he said, closing his eyes, "I do not know what I would do if you were not here," he opened his eyes again, and looked over his wife.

"You look tired," he said gently, "maybe you should get some rest,"

"That sounds like a good idea," she murmured, and settled down. She had not slept well since her husband had left to ward the Orcs away from the halls, and that had been a few nights ago. Now she was completely exhausted, and as she began to relax, she slowly drifted away into what humans called 'sleep'. 

Legolas smiled as he heard Aelon drift off, and contemplated a few thoughts. He was happy to be home, and for once, safe, in a relatively non-exciting environment. He knew his father and brothers would have laughed if they had heard him even think that, as they knew that although he was dutiful, if he had nothing exciting to do, he got bored quickly, in his free time. It was then that Thranduil himself appeared in the doorway, carefully making his way into the room, smiling in relief as he saw his youngest son, a little more tired, and a little more injured than he would have liked, but nonetheless safe and sound, once again. The King made his way over to Legolas, and smiled warmly when he saw Aelon tucked in the younger elf's arms. He looked over the intricately carved balconies, into the coolness of the coming night, and sighed.

"I see you are looking better than when I watched them bring you in earlier today," he commented, and Legolas' eyes widened slightly, he also felt Aelon stir slightly at his side, but she settled again, and did not wake.

"You saw?" he asked, slightly in awe, but also in disappointment.

"I did indeed, but it was a good cause. I am merely here to make sure you are alright," he said, not bothering to attempt to hide a look of concern on his face, "You did not look entirely well when you returned with your brothers. Elondrir was most distressed at the treatment you received from the Uruik-Hai, he said that Theomir was more so,"

"I am alright now Ada," Legolas said, smiling sleepily, "Estel did not give them any sympathy,"

"And for that I am thankful," Thranduil replied, looking at his son, "You are weary, I will leave you to sleep," He walked back to the doorway.

"Goodnight Legolas," he said quietly.

"Goodnight Ada," Legolas replied sleepily. He suddenly felt very tired, barely able to keep himself from retreating into a slumber. He sighed happily, and listened to Aelon's short, soft breathing, that he, as an elf could hear with his sharp hearing.

"I love you Aelon," he murmured softly, before he too retreated to his rest.

***************************************************************************

The next morning, Theomir, carrying Saali, went to Aelon's rooms, searching out the female elf, the elfling on his shoulder squirming slightly. When he got there, he gingerly pushed the door open that led him into their main room, that had a balcony, giving them a beautiful view over the forest, and looked around the room. His sharp eyes could not see her anywhere, and although he could not hear her sleeping in the next room, he decided he would check in the sleeping chamber. He let Saali down, who ran to the room where she took residence, a smile crossing his face as she returned with an arrow, that was a little off what the elves would normally make, but nonetheless perfectly crafted, trimmed, and there was a small carving in the shaft. The little girl handed it to her uncle, who looked it over with immense interest.

"Where did you get this?" he asked her, looking at her curiously.

"I made it," she replied in a shy voice, "It's for Ada," she continued.

"You made this all by yourself?" he asked her, slightly in awe, yet he expected nothing less from his brothers daughter. He knew Legolas had taught her to shoot and craft her own weapons since she had been old enough to hold a knife. This was by far her best work though. He saw the proud look that was growing on her face, and smiled.

"It was a present," she explained, "I was going to give it to him now,"

"Then I think maybe we should visit him, after breakfast. I would say he is still asleep with your mother," he said, handing her the arrow, which she put back in her room. He waited for her, and then picked her up again, sitting her on his shoulder. She giggled slightly as the pair departed from the room, and off to the breakfast hall. Theomir could not help but notice that the young girl seemed a lot happier now, and he himself felt relieved also. He had not seen the Elfling in distress as Aragorn had told him after he had spoken to Aelon, but he could imagine she would have been most upset, as he knew how attached she was to her father. Sighing happily, he allowed himself to relax. Everything was already getting back to normal. He grinned as he saw many Elves, including his own father seated at the breakfast table, and headed towards the King.

***************************************************************************

When Aelon woke the next morning, the sun was already well up in the sky, and she looked up to her husband, who was sleeping soundly, his breathing slowed considerably due to him sleeping but nonetheless still there. She smiled, and lay back down against him, sighing into his neck. She had been so incredibly worried for his safety, and now he was back all she wanted to do was make sure that he never went away from her again. Yet she knew this was not easily possible. She was sure her father in law would grant Legolas some time to rest, and they could spend some time together, and this made her feel slightly happier.

He stirred slightly beneath her, and slowly readjusted to his surroundings, and the pain he was in, smiling down at her when he realised where he was, and who was tucked against his side. He ran a hand through her soft hair, and hugged her tighter. Aelon stirred slightly, trying to get up, but his voice stopped her.

"It is okay," he said softly, "You are not hurting me, stay there, please?" he asked, and she stopped moving, lying back against him, feeling instantly comfortable once more.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked softly, as she could hear his breathing was shallow, and sounded painful due to the fact that several of his ribs were broken. But it did not seem to bother him a lot, or as much as it should have.

"I am fine, you don't need to move," he smiled, "You are light enough," he looked up as he heard footsteps, and saw his brother and daughter, and Theomir moved lightly across the floor, taking a seat in the chair Aelon had used the night before, seating Saali on his knee gently, but she crawled onto the bed, next to her father. 

"I see you are okay now," Theomir said, smiling slightly at the couple.

Legolas, however, was concentrating on his daughter, who was gently tracing a painful looking bruise on his face with one of her small fingers. Theomir watched her intently, and heard her whisper, almost inaudibly to even the three adults.

"They hurt you," she said softly, and slightly scared, and then she crawled back to Theomir.

"Do you still have it?" she asked, looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes, making him grin broadly at her.

"Of course I do, little one," he said, and took a small cloth wrapped item from his tunic, and passed it to her. She quickly unwrapped it, and tucked the material away as she crawled back to the bed with the arrow she had made earlier. She sat down next to Legolas, and, with Aelon's help, he shifted, so he was sitting up.

"I made this for you," she said, shyly, "It's a present," She handed him the intricately designed arrow, and he took it from her, looking over it closely, a look of awe slowly creeping onto his face as he saw how well it had been made. While it was not perfect as the ones that were in his own quiver, the girl had obviously put many hours into making it as perfect as her skill enabled her to, and by the look of it, she had spent a lot of time on it.

"You made this all by your self?" he asked softly, and she nodded meekly, "This is perfect," he said, and put the arrow aside to pull her into a careful hug. 

"I love you," he murmured to her, and she hugged him tightly, while being careful of his injuries.

"I love you too Ada," she said, burying her head against his good shoulder, and Legolas carefully picked her up, letting her sit on his stomach, just above the arrow wound on his side, lying back a little, so he was sitting, propped up with a few pillows once again.

"How would you like to come with me to test it out when I am allowed to get up?" he asked gently, and the young elf nodded enthusiastically. Aelon smiled up at him, and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear that had fallen in his face.

"We need to get you cleaned up," she said softly, "And I will plait your hair up again, it is falling in your face,"

"Of course," he smiled to her, aware that Theomir was amused with this, "Maybe you could also do something with Theomir, his hair always looks messy when I see him," The older elf wiped the amused look from his face, and Legolas smiled innocently at him.

"Only because whenever you see me, I am getting you out of some element of trouble," he smiled, 

and Aelon laughed, looking at her husband.

"I would have to say, that unfortunately, Theomir would have to be right," she looked to his brother, "but at the moment, I think that he could fetch us some breakfast," she raised an eyebrow, and Theomir laughed.

"Alright, I get the point, you would like to be left alone," he grinned, "I will get your breakfast," he got up, and left the room, leaving the three alone together.

***************************************************************************

Woot. Finished. Hopefully everyone liked that, as I said, I wasn't sure how to write this chapter, but yeah, LOL, R/R much appreciated.

~RTT


End file.
